Dark Desires, Red Roses
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: We all give into temptation sometime. But our desires are so maddening, that we sometimes lose sight of ourselves to it. LunarEclipse Shipping, DarkraixCresselia, don't know about rating. A dark tale of desires and darkness, Can you believe it? Incest!WTF
1. Higurashi no Naku koro ni

**This is a really dark one-shot of a LunarEclipse Shipping, so far, I haven't seen ONE, not ONE story that is this heart-pounding or tempting as this one. I think there should be more stories like this. **

**Yeah, watching, reading, and drawing Death Note 24 hours and it gets to ya! XD Also Elfen Lied, Hellsing, and Vampire hunter D**

**Warning: contains sexual material, dark themes, and temptations that hardly anyone can refuse. Read at your own risk.**

**And for the last time! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DAMN IT!!!!!! (M-M-M-Muffins!) This is for my friend, Heart-broken-doll as a birthday present since it's on thanks giving and I've had this story in my head for awhile now. There is gonig to be, I think, two more chapter, the second on Darkria's P.o.V and the third the aftermath. So, enjoy.  
**

**...Lol! Now, on with the story!**

**Dark Desires,Red Roses  
**

It was a dark, dark night. Hardly anyone would come out. Only the foolish would dare come out and face the darkness of this night, only those who are blinded by arrogance would go out. But still, even if you don't go out wandering in the streets, the nightmares still manage to come into your home. Like ghosts, they come creeping into your dreams, making your most darkest desires and most horrifying thoughts become reality.

This, my fellow reader, is what happens on a New Moon for the humans and Pokemon on this night.

All because of Darkrai.

Now, you might now this dark Pokemon very well but to those who don't, let's just say he will be the cause of the never ending nightmares you might experience. for you see, Darkrai is a Pokemon that makes your most darkest of wishes come true in your dreams. some may be horrified of these nightmares but to those, it is simply giving into to temptation. True, it may seem like it is a living hell, but trust me. Our most darkest of desires are within our nightmares and we sometimes are so blinded by desire, that we forget ourselves.

Now, Reader, I must warn you. The tale you shall be told would be a extremely dark one, so dark your mortal heart I think wouldn't be able to contain itself. So, be weary, for you might read something scary. For we shall see, the most darkest desire Darkrai has for a certain dream swan Pokemon.

Let the tale begin.

....

Darkness...that's all she could see. Darkness.

Cresselia flew in the darkness, a bored look on. "Darkrai! Stop doing this damn it!" She yelled, anger in her voice. She sighed when she got no response. For as long as she could remember, he would always do this to her. Try to scare her when she wouldn't be, simply because she couldn't, no won't be scared easily. She is, after all, the one who shall banish all nightmares away.

Cresselia growled when the silence began to start to get on her nerves. "Damn it! Darkrai, come out and face me!"

Again, silence. Cresselia was now starting to feel a chill run down her spine. 'What the hell?' she thought as she stopped and looked around. 'This...isn't normal.' She thought as she looked around. 'Okay, now I'm starting to get creeped out!' She thought, think that the creepy girl from, what was the movie? The Grudge? Yes, that the girl from there would come out, kroaking towards her as blood seeped down from her body, her eyes staring at you in the creepiest way.

Cresselia shivered at the memory. She and the other legendaries were watching the movie while having a 'Happy' reunion and almost all of the legendaries were screaming and running away. Except for a few, such as Arceus, Giratana, and of course, Darkrai. He seemed to like the movie a lot. Especially the japanese version.

Cresselia shook her head. 'Stop thinking that! Your a Legendary, no stupid spirit is going to attack out of no where!' she thought as she looked around. She could swear she saw that little boy in the mist of the fog. Fog...

'Where the heck did the fog come from?!' thought Cresselia as she saw fog now around her. She then felt a dark presence, it seemed to hold a dark desire for something in the presence behind her. "Darkrai! Stop that al-!" Cresselia turned only to gasp.

For one, she was right that it was Darkrai, but there something different. True, he had always been in the dark and always angsty but this time...he was different...almost, sadistic and more dark then ever before.

Cresselia stare at this Darkrai, his eyes shown dark glee as a sinister smile was on him. He had lowered the red spikes on him so as to see his mouth. Cresselia eyes widen at the sharp, pointy, white teeth in his smile. It was terrorifying to see.

"What's the mater Cresselai? Is something wrong?" He asked, his mouth moved with his speech.

Cresselia 'eeked' at his voice. So deep, so full of...lust. She couldn't understand it. This isn't Darkrai, at least...she thinks it's Darkrai. The Darkrai she knew was an ass but sweet when he has his moments and was a goof as well.

_"Hah! Got you Cresselia! I scared you! ahahahaha!"_

That's what Darkrai would've said right now but he didn't. He imply moved towards, taking his sweet time to get to her. "Cresselia...you cute when scared." He said deeply as Cresselia flinched. 'This isn't right!' Cresselia said in her mind as Darkrai was now in front of her. 'This isn't Darkrai!'

"W...What's going on? What...a...are...y..you doing?" Cresselia stuttered as Darkrai let out a sinister chuckled. "I simply gave into my temptations. My lust, my desires, my wants. All of them, are _you_!" Darkrai said with a hint of madness in his voice.

Cresselia's eyes widen at such a statement. "M...Me? W..Why me?"

"Because Cresselia..." Darkrai's eyes then held a red glow to them. "I...Desired for you for so long, you don't even know." Darkria said as he suddenly lunged forward and pushed Cresselia down, landing of top of her. Cresselia gasped and soon felt pain on her right side.

"I want to make you bleed, I want to hold you tight. I want to make you scream for mercy, I want to hear you laugh sweetly. I want to violate you, I want to make you feel safe. I want to kill you, I want to love you!" Darkrai said as his mouth form a maddening smile on his face.

Cresselia shuddered, tears began forming in her eyes. "Don't you see Cresselia? I want you, and I want only you. No one else can have you!" Darkria then began to slash at her, making Cresselia scream at the pain in her torso. "I want to make you...very pretty!" Darkria said as he then cackled. Cresselia could only think of escaping, of getting away from this nightmare. But Darkria held her down, a mad smile on his face once more.

"I shall have you, you belong to me and me alone! No one else!" Darkria laughed when he then pulled Cresselia's face towards his, chasting a kiss on her lips. Cresselia sobbed. Then felt him seeking entrance with his tongue but she refused. Snarling, Darkai lashed one claw at her left side, causing the swan to cry out and gave Darkria to the opportunity to put his tongue in Cresselia's mouth.

Cresselia moaned when she felt a throbbing on her own tongue as Darkria's pushed it around.

it seemed like forever to Cresselia, Darkria pulled away. He then had a gleam in his eyes, a gleam that frightened her. Lust.

Cresselia tried to crawl away but it was useless, Dakria grabbed her again and pulled her towards him. A little too close for comfort, but it seemed like he didn't care. She was finally his. and he was as hell going to enjoy this. Cresselia could utter a few things before he spread her out. "Please..don't...please..." Of course, he only looked at her and smiled in a loving way. "Why so serious Cresselia?" Then leaned down and kissed her as his hands traveled...

What he did to her was so horrifying, that I can barely describe it. all I can say are these words as I type this down.

There was blood, shrieks, mad laughter, tears and...white goo of some form. This was the most darkest nightmare she shall ever experience, one that she will live again and again. Forever, trapped in this awful nightmare. Wishing it would stop, it shall never stop, and she shall go mad from all of it!

Cresselia sobbed as she laid there, blood everywhere and white goo. She wanted to forget all of this, crawl back into her island and hide there.

But of course, she shall find her. He always will.

Cresselia looked up to Darkria who was next to her, that smile still on his face. She could swear he looked like the Joker.

"Why...Why did you..?"Cresselia choked out and cringed from the pain of moving. The claw marks on her was dried up with blood. Her blood, and a little bit of his. But none the less, her blood.

"Because Cressy, we all must give into our desires. And besides..." He then looked at her, the gleam never leaving his eyes. "I'd rather enjoyed it!" He laughed out loud, a dark laugh that would forever haunt Cresselia in her dreams. "It was _your_ fault for making me become this way."

"M...My fault?" Cresselia groaned as she felt the ache in...a certain region.

Dakria cackled some more. "Yes, you made me desire for you so much, so much that it was more of an obsession. The maddening obsession soon turned to madness. But can not be helped. No matter how many times I've tried to escape this madness, it always backfires on me." Dakria then licked his lips from the blood that was smeared on it.

Cresselia cringed from the bite marks on her neck.

"Once the taste of you came into my mouth, I couldn't hold myself any longer. I wanted _more_ of _you_!" Darkria said this.

Cresselia made sobbing sounds. 'This...isn't my Dakria...not mine...' "You...You bastard!"

Darkrai looked at her, seemed to be taken off-guard by that comment but soon laughed it off. "For with every Rose, comes thorns. Beware to prick your finger on the thorns, the blood shall seep from them and turn the white rose into crimson red!"

Cresselia stare at her, tears running down her face. 'I know that you're...not a flower from hell like they say...' She thought sadly as Darkria seemed to slowly come to his senses. How, you might ask? Simply by looking into his eyes, which are now blue. They hold regret and remorse.

But all of that vanishes soon there after. His eyes now shown to be again mad and haunted.

Cresselia shivered again.

"Well then, good night Cresselia. Have sweet nightmares." He said in glee.

He seemed to be a dark character from one of Edgar Allen Poes stories, because he then recited a famous line from the raven.

Dakria then started to fade away, like a ghost. The only things he said before disappearing completely was this.

"And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor...shall be lifted-never more!"

Cresselia closed her eyes. She wanted to wake up and hope it was all but a dream. or Nightmare to put it. But even so, if there is still the wounds on her when she wakes up, then she knows it really did happen. Cresselia dreaded opening her eyes but couldn't wait any longer.

She opened them and..saw that she was in her cave. For once, in her life, she was happy to see the sunlight shine in her eyes.

Cresselia smiled but when she got up, she felt immense pain form her lower region, neck and sides. She looked down and gasped.

The blood and wounds were still on her. The nightmare she lived in really happened and she shall experience this over and over and over again. For some odd reason, she felt excitement and giddy, but all of that was drowned out by the pain, sadness, and fear.

Cresselia did the only thing ANY female would do when they wake up and realize that...their worst nightmare came true.

She cried. She cried for the longest time, knowing that the one person she too had longed for had done this to her. But she will forgive him. She always does...

_Please, it doesn't grieve_

_Even if the world doesn't permit you_

_I permit you_

_Please, it doesn't grieve_

_Even if you don't permit the world_

_I permit you_

_Therefor, please teach_

_when you do very, could you permit me?_

_When our desires have taken over us_

_We are left with nothing but madness and insanity_

_But we pretend not to hear the voice in our heads_

_When they cry, Can you believe it?  
_


	2. Going Under

**Chapter 2. Okay, now I'm thinking of only doing four chapters and that's it! Alright! Please Review after reading this.**

**Darkria's side of the story. This has more detail of what Darkria did to her.  
**

**Quarrels of the mind**

'I want her...no, need her. But, I can't hurt her! no!'

Darkria growled in frustration. He glared at the night sky, as if daring the moon to say something to him. He had always thought like this, ever since...the obsession started. He tried to block out the dark thoughts that always twisted his mind.

He tried with all his might but the thoughts wouldn't leave him be. Always somehow telling him to give in, to submit. But he always hesitated. He thought of how wrong this was, so wrong...yet so right.

Darkrai caught himself and shook his head. 'No, what would she think? She'd hate me...' he sighed and closed his eyes. But as the nights and days pass on, the maddening quarrels became more frequent. Darkrai couldn't control himself, he laughed darkly and started to lose his mind. All of the maddening things were the cause of...of her. Yes her. She was at fault for this! Darkrai was going mad with love and lust, he wanted her blood and wanted her as well. He wanted everything, he wanted to be the one that would haunt her in her dreams and always be there by her side, like a shadow.

Yes, and she needed to realize her sin and be punished for it. 'Oh, yes. And I know just how to do so.' Darkria thought as he chuckled. His mind had come undone and the Darkrai everyone knew was asleep, deep, deep inside this Darkria. The new Darkria

The night he went on with his plan that he formed, was the same night when a certain swan legendary is weakened at most. He chuckled darkly, moving with grace just like a ghost and speed that any vampire would have when it came to it's prey.

He entered her dreams, happy that he had succeeded without being detected yet. He grinned, he wanted to show her his whole face and see how she likes it. "Hehehehe. Won't belong now...my lunar rose." He said to himself as he hid in the shadows, his lunar rose in sight.

"Darkrai! Stop doing this damn it!" She yelled in anger, her red eyes showing fire. Darkria almost chuckled but didn't, he thought she looked nice when angry, but she would look beautiful when there's fear in her rather then anger. Darkrai felt this longing inside of him when she started to look around, a creeped out look on.

'Hehehehe,already the fear is starting to plague her mind. How fun this would be!' He thought as he got behind her. He saw her turning around.

"Darkrai! Stop al-!" she gasped when she saw him, her eyes widening in fear. Darkria grinned as he lowered down the red spikes to show her his mouth. He saw the terrorified look on her and grinned even more.

"What's the matter Cresselia? Is something wrong?"

He heard her 'eeked', he liked her voice. He began to advance to her, those mad thoughts still in his mind. 'Make her bleed until she's dead. But, what's the fun in killing her when he could torture her?' he thought to himself as he went to her. Cresselia stuttered and Darkrai chuckled darkly. "I simply gave into my temptation, my lust, my desires, my wants, all of them are _you!_" He then wanted to jump on her and claw at that beautiful skin. Taint it with red blood.

"M...Me?W..Why me?"

Darkrai almost lost himself there. "Because Cresselia..." Darkria was losing control, he felt his whole body shudder. "I...Desired for you for so long, you don't even know." Darkrai then snapped, he jumped on her, pulling her down to the ground and landing on top of her. He clawed at her right side, making sweet, crimson blood ooze out.

Darkria looked at her. "I want to make you bleed, I want to hold you tight. I want to make you scream for mercy, I want to hear you laugh sweetly. I want to violate you, I want to make you feel safe. I want to kill you, I want to love you." Darkrai said as he smiled like a crazy person. 'Oh yes, this going to be fun!' He thought as he saw her start to tear up. "Don't you see Cresselia? I want you, and I want only you. No one else can have you!" He then slashed at her, he hear her scream as he slashed at her torso. "I want to make you...very pretty!" Darkrai cackled, he could see she tried to struggle but his hold on her was too strong.

"I shall have you! You belong to me and me alone! No one else!" He then leaned in, his hands on both either side of her face, and pulled her in for a kiss. It was heaven to him, her lips on his. He wanted more, so much more. He seek entrance but she kept her mouth shut, he snarled in anger. 'You will open for me!' He then slashed at her left side, causing Cresselia to cry out. He saw his opportunity and kissed her, this time sliding his tongue in.

Cresselia moaned as he did this, he dominated her own tongue and pushed it around. He loved her taste and craved for more. She was so sweet, so Delicious. Darkria felt a moan coming as he began to deepen the kiss. Cresselia sobbed but her tears only intensified the need, no, craving for her.

He pulled back and saw that she stiffened, a look of fear on her. She began to crawl away but Darkrai wouldn't have that, he grabbed her pulled her so close to him. Finally, she was his. He wanted her and was sure as hell going to enjoy this. He felt the heat build up inside of him. He pushed her on the ground and spread her out. She uttered a few words and he merely grinned. He actually thought what she said was funny. "Why so serious Cresselia?" He then kissed her as his hands traveled down...down, down. Cresselia sobbed.

Darkrai chuckled as he then felt a certain spot on her. He felt her shudder and grinned even more. He ended the kiss and his tongue traveled down to her neck. He licked a certain spot, feeling Cresselia shiver. He then bite her, seeking his sharp teeth into her. Cresselia shrieked but was silenced by a thrust and moaned. Darkria felt the heat build up and proceeded with what he was doing.

He felt so much pleasure in her screams and how he was inside her, he couldn't stop groaning and sighing. Cresselia kept on crying, begging for him to stop but he didn't. Cresselia struggled and only succeeded in wounding his right arm but he went faster for that.

He made more wounds on her and bit on her neck a few times before the pressure build up and he couldn't contain himself anymore. With a final shriek from Cresselia she laid there, violated and dirty. Darkria chuckled at the sight of her.

"Why...Why did you..." She choked out, Darkria finding amusement in it. "Because Cressy, we all but give into our desires. And besides..." He looked at her with glee. "I'd rather enjoyed it!" He laughed out loud. "It was _your_ fault for making me become this way!"

"M...My fault?"

'Doesn't she realize her sin? For being so beautiful? ehehehe!' Darkrai thought as he cackled some more. He explained of his obsession for her and his love that turned to madness. He loved the look on her face as he licked his lips. Hmmm, blood. Her blood. She so sweet and seductive.

"Once the taste of you came to my mouth, I couldn't hold myself any longer. I wanted _more_ of _you_!" And it was true. Her taste was like a sweet, seductive fruit that can only be tasted once. Like death, given to anyone, how can you resist?

"You...You bastard!"

That caught him off-guard as he looked at her, something was ticked by that but he laughed it off. Thinking it was nothing more but a...memory. That was when he came to his senses, what had he done? He'd just rap- no, he couldn't think of the word but he knew it was true. He felt remorse and regret as he looked at her. Her frail form now covered in cuts, bite marks, and blood. But he loved all of it, it was so wrong yet so right.

All those feeling of regret and sorrow turned to glee and madness again. "Well then, good night Cresselia. Have sweet nightmares." He shivered at the word 'Nightmare' and couldn't wait for the next time they shall meet. He said a verse from the Raven before vanishing back to his island. "And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor...shall be lifted-nevermore!"

He re-appeared on his island, he looked towards the direction of Full Moon island and sighed in content. "Tonight has indeed been a wonderful one..." He said before going back to his cave. Tomorrow was going to be hectic and insane but that was alright, besides...

Dakria chuckled as h darkly said "Insanity is your friend..."

_I've dive again_

_I'm gonig under_

_Drowning you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break though_

_Going under_

Evanscene~Going under_  
_


	3. Gomenasai

**Chapter 3, the after math.  
**

**Disclaimer: Why, oh WHY do I have to do this!? You all know who owns this anime/game/manga so, ShUDDUP!!! (Apples!)**

**Cahpter 3:Gomenansai  
**

Cresselia sighed when she looked at herself in the water. The waters rippling from the wind.

It was only last night and yet, Cresselia couldn't help but shudder at the event that happened. She still felt the coldness of his body and the warmth in her rapidly disappearing. The only thing left was numbness and pain. Not physical but mental pain. For who could forget, her own feelings towards him? Towards the one person she couldn't have due to boundaries and yet he broke those boundaries all by himself. Why? Due to madness I suppose but...a madness that was love.

Love. The one word that could either create or destroy many things.

The one thing that has both create her and destroyed her.

Cresselia shivered as she bend down and sunk into the water further. Washing away all the blood and dirt on her. Cresselia sighed again and went deeper in the water. Her whole body was engulfed except for her head that stayed above the water. Cresselia had a sad look on as she looked around, the wild pokemon roaming around.

Cresselia loved the nature of life, so beautiful, so pleasant. Cresselia remembered how she and...him first met.

::Flash back::

_Arceus was holding a meeting. Every legendary she had created so far was here, and she called forth this meeting to introduce a new one to all of them. "Hello, and welcome everyone. I had called everyone here so I can introduce and tell you..."_

_"That you love me!" Giratina yelled out, causing everyone to face palm. Arceus glared at him, a death glare no one would want to get but Giratina remained un-fazed, a small smirk on his face._

_"Giratina, no, I done and never will love a bloody git like you...now, what was I saying?" Arceus said as she then thought of what she was about to say earlier. Giratina had a rejected look on and was pouting._

_Cresselia sweatdropped at his airheadness and looked back when Arceus said "Ah! Now I remember! I like to introduce you to...Darkrai!" Arceus smiled sheepishly as she then stepped away to reveal someone that made Cresselia stop thinking of Giratina and freeze._

_His shadowy figure was in the shape of an hour glass in the black cloak, his white, flowing hair on his head, one bang of white covered his right eye as the left one was visible, showing shocking light blue eyes, there was a red collar around his neck, covering his mouth. He didn't seem to have legs and just floated there. Cresselia couldn't take her eyes off of him as he then looked around the room, his eyes then rested on her, causing the Lunar swan to 'eep!'. He didn't seem to fit in, and he didn't want to be here considering how he quickly averted his gaze to the wall._

_Arceus smiled at everyone and said to Cresselia. "Cresselia, meet your.."_

_Cresselia blushed, thinking Arceus was going to say 'Lover' when actually, she said "...Brother!"_

_That brought Cresselia back to reality and she stared at her 'Brother' who, in turn, stared at his 'Sister'. Everyone was silent, some were whispering. Mew suddenly shot up in the air and clapped. "Yay! Cressy has a brother, like me! Yay! Say, Darkrai, wanna hang out or soemthing! We go eat candy and lay games, I love candy, don't you?"_

_Darkrai took one look at her and said "Drop dead."_

_And then everyone burst out laughing. All except a few legendaries (coughgirlscough) comforted the pink cat that was glooming._

_Cresselia looked at Darkraim, glaring at him, and retroted "Why don't you?_"

_Everyone stopped and watched the two, Darkrai semed unfazecand said "I'm a ghost, can't you see? Or are you too retarded, sister dear?"_

_Cresselia narrowed her eyes in anger, Darkrai doing the same. "Well, at least I have both eyes, unlike you. You're a one eyed freak!"_

_Darkrai then yelled out in anger "At least I don't think I'm so perfect, unlike you! I bet you like to stare at the mirror all day, thinknig how pretty you are, eh, doll face?" _

_Cresselia snaped at the 'Doll face' thing and started yelling and cussing at her brother, Darkia doing the same thing to his sister. Soon, there was a sibling fued going on._

_Arceus sighed and rubbed her temple,trying to ride of the headache that was coming._

::end flash back::

Cresselia giggled at the memory, seeming to find happiness in it. True, when she and Darkrai first met, they loathed each other. They even fought for the stupidest things and argued. But soon, they became close friends, then they can proudly call each other Brother and Sister, if only Darkrai hadn't developed feelings for her more then just 'brotherly love'.

Cresselia felt a pang in her heart at the thought of it. She sighed as she then heard rustling in the bushes. She looked over at the wild pokemon that were playing near by.

She gave a small smile until suddenly, they all shivered and scattered away in fear. At first, Cresselia was confused until she felt a familiar presence behind her. She stiffened as she slowly turned her head to the side.

"Hello there, my lunar rose." Darkrai said as he smiled wickedly. His eyes showing glee at seeing her again.

Cresselia shivered as she backed away in the water. Darkrai chuckled and advanced towards her, his sharp teeth aching to seek into her flesh again.

Cresselia backed up until she was up against the wall behind her. The pool had a cave next to it and Cresselia was up against the side of it. Darkria was right in front of her, his face so close to hers. She trembled under his presence. "D..Darkrai...what are you doing here..." Cresselia had a small blush on her cheeks as she looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

Darkrai noticed her behavior and thought it was funny. 'Wonder how she'll react when i do this...' He thought as he reached out with his left claw and traced it under her chin. He made her look up at him. He nearly blushed himself when she shyly looked at him, making her look super kawaii and innocent.

Cresselia felt her breath hitch when Darkrai leaned in and captured her lips. She stood there, flinching whenever he bit her lower lips. She whimpered as she felt his lean in more, his right hand on the wall so as to prevent her from escaping.

They stayed like that for a while, each knowing that it would end soon. But...they felt excited. both in different ways. One was loving every second as the other was being swoon and losing her balance.

'This...this is wrong!' Cresselia thought to herself, her whole body was telling her to give in but she would not. There are rules, boundaries, lines separating them. She was the giver of dreams as he was the creator of Nigthmares. So, how did it come to this? How did it come to her, Cresselia, the lunar pokemon of dreams, falling for the 'evil' Darkrai, the nightmare pokemon, kissing her right now.

Cresselia felt her eyes close, the sweet kiss making her fall deeper into...!

'No!' Cresselia snapped back to reality. She used her psychic powers to push back Darkrai and create a shield around her. She stared at the dark legendary in front of her, fear written all over her face. 'If Arceus ever found out...she would...she would..!' Cresselia saw Darkrai looking at her first in confusion then in a sadistic grin.

Cresselia felt tears form in her eyes as she looked at the handsome pokemon in front of her. The thought of what Arceus would do to him made her quiver in fear and disgust. 'She'll kill him...!'

Cresselia opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was as if she had lost her voice when Drakrai kissed her. She stared t him in a pleading way, asking him to leave.

But Dakrai merely floated in that spot, staring back at her in a sadistic love gaze. Cresselia shivered at it but stood still, never breaking eye-contact. Finally, she found the courage to speak and stuttered out "D...Dar...krai...please...I..I...I don't want to see you...get hurt..." Cresselia averted her eyes to the ground, breaking eye-contact. "I..." Cresselia choked back sobs, her body shaking.

Sadness, heart break, regret were the feelings she had in her heart right now. But one feeling was pure and spotless. The one feeling that the world still existed today. Love. That one feelings haunted her soul ever since she first laid eyes on him. The one floating in front of her.

"Cresselia..." His voice called out to her from outside the barrier. Just by hearing say her name made her heart wrench in pain.

"Please go...please..." Cresselia choked out between her sobs. She didn't want him to but she knew he had to, otherwise, they'd be caught and the punishment will be severe, even if Cresselia wouldn't get it, just knowing he would get hurt made it punishment enough. She tried to hold back the feelings, denying they ever existed. She would never love him. not that way, never. Not in a million...

"Creselia..." Oh god! No! Please, this is wrong! So wrong in many ways! She couldn't ignore the feeling anymore, her wounds stung as they re-opened but she ignored the physical pain, it was the emotional pain she felt that hurt most. The pain of knowing that if she sumbit, they were both doomed. But, she couldn't bring herself to hate him for what he had done to her. She felt so tired and sad, she wanted all of this to end. She wanted him to leave, leave and never return.

"Don't! Don't you dare say me name!" Cresselia yelled as she looked up to see Darkrai about speak. Her eyes held sadness and terror in them as she locked eyes with his. Her heart was pounding, her breaths coming short. She couldn't get him away, and she couldn't bring herself to runaway either. All she could do was stand there, back up against the rocky wall as she stared at the figure so close to the barrier.

Darkrai was just outside the barrier, an inch away. One more step and the barrier will burn him. Cresselia shook her head no when he raised a hand to touch it. To try and reach out to her.

"Darkrai...please...it hurts...it hurts so much..." Cresselia sobbed, her tears rolling down her cheek. "I...I.." Cresselia knew that if she said these three words, it'll all be over. Their fate will be sealed and the war of emotions will win against her logic, her heart will win instead of her mind.

The world will soon know, how forbidden love and why has crumbled.

Darkrai looked at her, a look that struck a nerve her. "Cresselia...I want you and only you. I don't care of the punishment, I don't care if..." Darkrai then smiled sincerely, some of the old Darkrai coming back. "I don't care even if we are siblings. I love you...that's all that matters."

Cresselia cried out, her heart felt like it was going to burst. She disconnected the barrier and fell down, her whole body shaking with sobs. "I..I...I love you too, more then a friend, more then a brother! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I love you!" Cresselia sobbed.

She felt warm arms wrap around her, making her feel safe. She leaned on the person hugging her and sighed. Darkrai smiled too and hugged tighter. Cresselia calmed down and fell into the hug, her mind has come undone too. 'Am I going mad already? No, I was mad from the beginning. Crazy to fall in love with my own brother, but that doesn't matter. As long as...' Cresselia relaxed and let one last tear fall.

'As long as I'm with you, I'm fine....' Cresselia felt Darkrai shift and felt her body being layed down on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the sky. She looked to her side to find Darkrai laying next to her, a small smile on his face as he slept. Cresselia thought he looked cute that way and snuggled up to him. She sighed as Darkrai leaned against her head.

'I wonder what he's dreaming of...' Cresselia heard Darkrai mutter and blushed at what he said. '....Darkrai, you pervert!' Cresselia blushed and yet, she felt content that he was actually dreaming of her. Even if that dream is perverted....

Cresselia grinned then as she used her powers to enter his dream. 'Might as well have some fun...' Cresselia blushed slightly at her wounds and how Darkrai seemed to act like an animal. A very sexy animal at that.

Cresselia giggled as she entered his dreams, smiling at the dream that awaited them both.

_What I thought was a dream  
_

_I'm alright_

_Was as real as it seemed_

_A privilege_

_When I wanted to tell you, I made am mistake_

_I walked away_

_Gomenasai_

_For everything_

_Gomenasai (Gomenesai)_

_Gomenasai_

_I've never needed a friend_

_like I do now_

_Gomenasai_

_I let you down_

_Gomenasai(Gomenasai)_

_Gomenasai_

_till the end_

_I've never needed a friend_

_like I do now..._

**Short but now it explains why cresselia feared for darkrai's safety. And to those of you thinking 'WTF!? They're siblings!?' Yes, I made them siblings. And yes, this is incest. So shuddup! I don't really like incest mind you but I couldn't fin any other way to put it. The song is by T.A.T.U-Gomenasai**

**R and R please!  
**


End file.
